A RAMAYAN FANFIC---THE LEGENDARY ARMY
by Tauros1234
Summary: The valiant army which had helped Lord Ram to subdue the dangerous ogres and demonic platoons of Ravan-the Conqueror of Heaven,Earth and Netherworld. How did it come into existence? Who were the commanders of this vast army?Did it really contain scions of Hindu deities?Read to find out...
1. PROLOGUE

The _Vanara_ tribe was still reeling from the grievous blow of the consequences that the unprecedented mischief of their prince had brought forth. It was solely due to the meticulous efforts of Lord Dhanvantari, the physician of the _Devas_ that a silver lining was gradually making its presence felt amongst the dark clouds of gloom.

"Whether a Mahadev or a Vishnu, _Swami_ I do not care!", glared _Maharani_ Anjana. The magnificent quarters of the resplendent beauty starkly contrasted her tumultuous mind.

The puissant _Vanara_ king Kesari who in his adolescence had subdued the gargantuan mammoth by the name of Shambsadhan with his bare hands was paralyzed for a moment. His darling's love for their only child was fogging her pragmatism.

He tried to persue the rational part of her mind"My dear you in spite of being a woman and a Queen are a member of my Council of Ministers. You hold the portfolio of my Chief Advisor. Please try to understand that our son needs a _Guru_ to control his powers". The result was a mere intensification of the glare.

Kesari decided to take the other route- "Well I have no issues with his new name but you saw for yourself how our Maruti turned into Hanuman."

"But he is just six years and two days old. How can I let him wander around a person who has dangerous animals….." the exasperated Anjana could not complete her sentence when she got the famous you-dare-to-repeat -it-once-more look of _Vanarraj_ Kesari.

"My apologies Your Majesty but Lord Shankar has wild animals for his company. His tranquil countenance does not suffice for my child's security. Moreover, his men Fridays Lord Bhringi and Lord Mahakal are not particularly known for their pacific nature."

"Your apology should be directed to Lord Shankar Anjana ", Kesari's deep and clear voice made itself heard "He has been given the title of Mahadev by Lord Brahma and Lord Narayan". Kesari paused for his breath.

"Lord Bhringi and Mahakal do not have a penchant for violence and neither are their ears soothed by bloodcurdling screams as you awfully misunderstand _Maharani_ Anjana. There is no other person deemed eligible by the revered _Brahmaji._ Besides, Lord Vayu himself has ordered me to do so and I will NOT disobey a _Deva_ ". Kesari's royal temper now began peeking through the veil of his courtesy as he stormed out of his wife's quarters.

Anjana knew very well what would be following that gesture. Kesari would exercise his authority as the King and she would be compelled to follow his orders as the Queen. She let out a heavy sigh and reluctantly proceeded towards her son's bed. He would be facing a long journey ahead...


	2. Chapter 1:THE MAHADEV'S TUTELAGE

The Sumeru Mountains shook with the impact of two colossal beings of rippling musculature crashing against the other. The one who faced the dazzling midday sun looked like a black rotating tripod with two battle-axes at its apex, while his opponent carried a huge practice mace in his hands-his face and swishing tail bearing testimony to him being a _Vanara._

Only two people other than the _Vanara_ combatant remained absolutely unfazed by the fearsome sight of a terrible ransacking tornado swinging two bloodthirsty axes. One of them was the unanimously revered Mahadev of that era by the name of Lord Shankar. He sat on his mat of _Kush_ grass wearing a white dhoti ending just above his knees, his dreaded Chandrahaas scimitar lying beside him. His upper garment was just a _janau -_ a thread running diagonally from his left shoulder to his waist, looping around his back. The astounding part of his clothing was a lofty vigorous snake that had coiled itself around his neck, always hissing on noticing an unfamiliar face. Three parallel lines of sandalwood paste ran across his forehead beginning from one end of his eyebrow to the end of its other. The last line ended just above his eyebrows. A lumped convex scar intersected these lines perpendicularly; it bulged out most at the centre line and tapered inches above and below the top and bottom lines respectively. It was rumored that the scar was no ordinary injury but a mysterious birth mole. Only a select few were aware of its reality.

"That was a good observation on his part. Bhringi has turned on his 'Outright Decimation Mode'. So, mere blocking and dodging will not go down well with the opponent. You have to curb his progress and try to push him back with an aggressive parry."

Lord Shankar quirked his eyebrows out of sheer amusement, a fascinating smile playing on his handsome face. "You still manage to come up with fancy names for these moves? "The listener's amused voice addressed the speaker who was a tone darker than Lord Bhringi. His lean and lanky frame was adorned with sculpted sinews and numerous battle scars setting him apart from everyone. He was popularly known as Lord Mahakal-the most venerable and intimidating swordsman in the entire _Aryavart_.

Before he could even think of a reply his brother-in-arms and his Lord's student clashed with a deafeningly terrifying and reverberating clank of metals, shooting out sparks of furious competence.

Neither was giving an inch and it was a deadlocked power struggle: the convex part of Lord Bhringi's left axe was blocked by the girth of the _Vanara's_ mace and his tail had coiled itself tightly around his right wrist.

The Mahadev smiled with proud affection at the unfolding spectacle: his student was sparring tooth and nail with one of his most ardent followers.

The three-legged warrior looked like he was changing tactics. Supporting his sturdy frame on his third leg he leaned back with a jerk, pulling the _Vanara_ towards himself. Thrusted forward, the Mahadev's disciple lost balance and was lifted off the ground. The other two legs of his _Guru's_ assistant were spread apart fully, bent at the knees. Within a split second of him being rudely hoisted, one of them caught his neck in a vice grip. The other one crashed its heel against his cranium at an alarming speed. The expected agonizing scream was not heard but to the satisfaction of Lord Mahakal's comrade, the grip on his wrist loosened enough to yank it free. Kicking the Vanara at least twenty meters away, he readied himself for another of his devastating spinning rampages.

"I know that feet movement", Lord Mahakal sounded excited. Pointing towards the dark-skinned tripedal axe wielder he continued, "Bhringi has just taken the fight to the next level. He will be unleashing the 'Tornado of Annihilation."

"Don't look at me like that _Prabhu_ it is Hanuman's brainchild." He replied to Lord Shankar's grinning visage.

Hanuman promptly sprung up undaunted by the hits. He darted towards the three-legged warrior at his full speed, bringing his gigantic mace in a graceful arc knocking out one of his axes. Relying on his earlier experiences, Hanuman elegantly flipped his burly frame above his rival within a blink of an eye. Agility had never been a concern for Lord Bhringi on the other hand. The other axe that he held stopped inches beside Hanuman's neck as soon as his toes touched the ground."Give up kid", he said smugly.

"You know _Guru Kaka,_ you have taught me how to cope up with mutations." No sooner had Hanuman said it than Lord Bhringi felt the touch of cold steel against his spine. He looked down to see that Hanuman's tail had ventured its way through his three legs and concluded that it had placed the fallen axe at a kill strike position.

"Halt! That's enough for today." Lord Shankar boomed in his authoritative voice.

"You have improved a lot since our last spar. I look forward to another thrilling battle when you get your own weapon" applauded Lord Bhringi, his brawny frame dotted with sweat. Putting the third leg back, he nodded. Hanuman withdrew the axe from his back. Bending down on one knee, he bowed his head and held out the battle axe in his outstretched palms to its owner. "The pleasure is all mine _Guru Kaka."_ His voice was as serene and captivating as that of his _Guru._ The frenzied locks of Lord Bhringi swayed in the cool evening breeze. He looked down at his Lord's student with a proud smile on his lips. The aura of his happiness spread from the crinkled corner of his eyes to the flowing black beard knotted with beads as he took back his possession.

"You have slowed down my old friend", remarked Lord Mahakal.

"You have become talkative my brother", Lord Bhringi retorted curtly.

"Bhringi! Mahakal!" Lord Shankar gently admonished his oldest disciples. It was enough to silence them.

"You have shown promising improvements Hanuman. You have followed the three basic rules of martial arts:

1\. Turn your opponent's strength into his weakness and your weakness into your strength.

2\. Use every part of your body as a weapon and your weapon as an extension of your arms.

3\. When you are not able to penetrate a defense, steel your nerves and face an onslaught to coax out an opening. Then ram through it with all your force."

" _Guruji_ it is precisely your blessings and teachings which spurred my progress….."

"Humility is the mark of a great warrior kid" Lord Mahakal cut in.

"My apologies _Prabhu_ , but no one has ever terminated Bhringi midway in his 'Outright Decimation Mode'. I had developed a counter move with my furious volley of sword strikes. Although it blocked the oncoming attacks, but it never stopped the spinning movements", he paused to catch his breath.

Lord Shankar gestured his student to stand up and gently patted his shoulders.

"Hanuman and Bhringi go and have a wash. Mahakal and I will be waiting for you in the dining chamber."

As soon as they were out of earshot Lord Mahakal said," This _Vanara_ lad will surely become instrumental in the rise of the next Vishnu."

"He is obviously destined for greatness but the nature and magnitude of it is solely his game to play. My duty is to show him the right path and he is capable enough to carve it out for himself" replied the Mahadev.

Both stood there for a while looking at the sixteen-year old _Vanara's_ gradually diminishing form as he proceeded towards the washroom.

The sky was much brighter than the previous day and the first ray of _Sawan's_ first full moon touched the feet of the venerated Mahadev.


	3. Chapter 2: TIME TRAVELLING?

Two mysterious figures advanced cautiously using the murky shadows of Mount Sumeru as a cover. They were steadily proceeding towards a barrier separating two cliffs. The pitch black darkness of that area indicated the scrupulous engineering of Oblivion itself. When the gleaming rays of the full moon spread to every nook and corner of the Earth to dissolute darkness, this obscure place seemed to be a haven for all those chased away gloom.

The shorter one grunted in a barely audible whisper -"Why do we always take this route?"

"Because he wants us to."The other one replied smugly albeit with equal caution and near inaudibility. Gesturing his partner to remain quiet and follow, he moved northwards.

Five and a half miles later, two dimly lit torches came into view, lighting up the entrance to a cave. The shorter man's relieved sigh evanesced the uncanny silence prevailing between them.

As soon as their footsteps encroached the entrance, two swords wielded by a man of macabre reputation gently grazed their hoods. "Take them off!" snarled his thee-legged partner twirling his battle axes."Now now, take it easy Bhringi and Mahakal" the taller impostor chuckled taking off his hood followed by his companion.

He was revealed to be an anthropomorph. His broad chest, chiseled abdomen and muscular arms were allusions to his martial background. His rich golden mane was spread like a halo around his head. The chuckle exposed his canines. Wearing a yellow dhoti set off by a sheathed saber, there stood the gold-complexioned man-lion: Lord Narsimha, the Vishnu of that era.

His companion sported a flowing snow white beard, a _janau_ and a cream dhoti. His almost shining head in the torch flame indicated his baldness but for a tuft of braided hair at the back of it. This fair-skinned man was none other than Lord Brahma - the great scientist, scholar, astrologer and inventor.

In the meantime, the two aggressive weapon wielders had knelt down on their right knees and their folded left legs supported their left hands with tightly closed fists placed parallel to the ground. Bringing the clenched right fists to rest on their hearts, they bowed their heads respectfully to these Great Souls greeting them with the _Natmastak Salute_ reserved only for individuals of extraordinary eminence.

"Greetings _Prabhu_! Pardon our ignorance."

"Quit the formalities you two. I have an important meeting and an equally important mission awaiting my arrival" snapped Lord Brahma."Now stand up."

"Calm down _Pitamah_ ….."

"For the heaven's sake Lord Narsimha this is the two thousand eight hundred and sixty fourth time I enlighten you that I am **NOT** your grandfather."Growled Lord Brahma.

"Your beard suggests otherwise." The Vishnu winked at the Mahadev's accomplices and continued his teasing:" you try to threaten a man-lion by growling at him?"

Lord Brahma was glaring daggers at the anthropomorph."Where is Lord Shankar?" he demanded to curb his irritation.

"In his meditating chamber _Prabhu_." Lord Bhringi replied, almost choking himself in an effort to restrain his surfacing laughter.

"Ahem! That's enough brother. Do come in both of you." Lord Mahakal instantly came to his partner's rescue. Although the precarious condition of his strained voice suggested that he was in no better condition himself.

The Mahadev's disciples led them through the cave until they faced a dead end in the form of a huge rock. It had two burning torches on its either side fixed to the cave's wall. Lord Mahakal twisted the left torch anticlockwise by ninety degrees. The rock moved with a surprisingly quiet motion to reveal a chamber lit by the bright moonlight channeled through the numerous ducts on the roof.

"A fine piece of Lord Vishwakarma's work; what do you say Pashupati?" The fascinated man-lion's voice growled even when his vocal chords worked at their lowest amplitude.

"I say that the sour expression of Lord Brahma speaks volumes of your barbed humor Narayan." The unnerving gravity of Lord Shankar's voice echoed in the chamber, effectively silencing everyone present.

He rose from his _Kush_ mat and advanced towards the quartet with a deadpanned face. On reaching Lord Narayan he spoke with a slow audible tone, "Was it the beard again? Did he again attempt to scare you?"

For a second or two there was pin drop silence, immediately followed by Lord Bhringi and Lord Mahakal's roaring laughter as soon as the meaning of their _Prabhu's_ words sunk in. The Mahadev and the Vishnu followed suit. The critically outnumbered Lord Brahma's groan of displeasure added to the effects of Lord Shankar's brilliantly executed manoeuver.

"You are a natural Sire." Lord Narsimha mock-saluted Lord Shankar. His adherents on the other hand, were clutching their abdomen and brushing away their tears of laughter.

"If you manage to get over your childish acts, I would be highly obliged." The aggravated Lord Brahma tried to coerce them into focusing on the task at hand.

"Pashupati this is about Hanuman and it cannot wait. His future is at stake!"

"What?" "How?" "Excuse me?" "And you kept quiet all along the way?"

The quartet bombarded the scientist with questions.

"I cannot answer all the questions at once even if I borrow Rahu's mouth. So calm down and listen patiently to what I have to say. Bhringi and Mahakal lock this room and please ensure the safety of this place and keep an eye on Hanuman. We have to use those objects that the _Devas_ had entrusted us with."

"But Prabhu he is absolutely….."

"Just do as Lord Brahma says." The steel-laced tone of Lord Pashupati did not allow Lord Mahakal to complete his sentence. "And see to it that my apprentice has a peaceful sleep."The Mahadev added on a softer note. Lord Mahakal along with Lord Bhringi got up to carry out the instructions with a nod of understanding and sealed the entrance by rotating the torch back to its position.

"Pashupati and Narayan; I need both of your help in this matter. We need to sit together. Right now. Pashupati take out that special tiger skin mat."Lord Brahma's eyes darted between the two iconic figures of the era. He nodded and sighed, "It is time."

The Vishnu and the Mahadev understood his implications and its seriousness.

Lord Shankar lifted the _Kush_ mat to reveal a trap-door with an unusual key hole and took a few steps backwards signaling the bearded man. Suddenly with an expression of shock, Lord Brahma frantically searched for the key in the folds of his dhoti. Lord Narsimha exhaled loudly shaking his head and thrust his finger-nail into the key-hole unlocking it with a click, much to the relief of Lord Brahma. Pushing it open, one by one the three of them jumped into a cavity of infinite darkness, sliding down a path of numerous and unpredictable twists. Finally, with a loud thud, they made contact with an immensely rough surface.

Dusting themselves while getting up the trio struggled to adjust to the pitch black darkness that encircled them. Lord Shankar was searching for something on the floor, while moving his toe around. His nerves relaxed the moment his toe stuck a thin furrow filled with an oily powdered substance.

"Narayan!"He exclaimed to Lord Narsimha, unsheathing his Chandrahaas scimitar. The Vishnu in turn approached the Mahadev freeing his Nandak saber. The swords touched the area where Lord Shankar's toe had been and they were struck against one another. The spark emitted due to the friction came in contact with the substance, lighting it up. A trail of fire ran through the furrow branching and further branching at regular intervals throughout the room's volume. After a few minutes, all traces of darkness were eliminated from the room. The three of them approached a small raised platform and Lord Pashupati fixed his sword in an almost invisible hole, twisting it with a clinking sound. The platform parted with a screech and gave way to a wide groove containing a _kamandal_ (a utensil that looks like a small uncovered kettle, used by Indian sages to keep holy water), a conch, a lotus bud and a corked vial filled with a transparent liquid, placed on a folded tiger-skin mat. Taking these items they set afoot northwards at an unbelievable pace. Lord Brahma was a strangely awe inspiring sight to behold while moving at that speed with minimum perspiration. The other two did not even break a sweat. Soon they reached their destination - the dead end of a snow-capped ridge.

Breathing in some fresh air and resting himself the bearded gentleman signaled his companions to begin their mission. The man-lion took a deep breath as the other two stepped back. He brought the conch to his lips, boisterously blowing it. The emitting sound emanated peace and positive vibes throughout the region.

"It is the Panchajanya Conch of Lord Narayan!" Lord Bhringi knowingly exclaimed looking at the equally awestruck Lord Mahakal, who was nodding meaningfully. The balming reverberation lingered on for a long time even after the conch was silenced.

On the other side of the mountain, the trio looked down in anticipation to hear a swooshing sound in the waters below. "Look!" Lord Brahma pointed towards the visible ripples bubbling vigorously.

Within seconds, a majestic white serpent of overwhelming proportions emerged out of the aquatic surface and spread his awesome hood with five heads as if he intended to overshadow the entire cosmos. He bowed his terribly marvelous hood reverentially as soon as he noticed the iconic trio standing before it. Lord Narsimha gently stroked its middle head speaking to it with a tone of endearment, "Sheshnag, we need your help to venture into the folds of time."

The creature hissed its approval and coiled its gigantic frame forming a bed whose height from the sea level was only fifty six feet more than the ridge.

"The last time I did it, I was normal." The anthropomorph sighed twirling his _janau_ in his little finger."I am okay. Just feeling a bit weird, that's all pal."He responded while gently removing the warm hand of Lord Shankar from his shoulder. Nodding at Lord Brahma with a smile, he climbed on the bed. He laid down sideways on it, supporting his head with his left hand. Sheshnag immediately covered his beloved _Prabhu_ with his enormous hood and proudly received the man-lion's grin in his direction. Lord Brahma took on from there. The progenitor of the Brahmans uncorked the vial and poured three drops of the liquid on the lotus bud. He then handed it over to Lord Narsimha and started chanting an incantation in the primordial Devabhashyam script - the predecessor of the modern day Sanskrit. The bud's stalk grew tiny slender roots at its bottom and attached itself to the Vishnu's navel. Feeding on Lord Narsimha's divine energy – the _Daivik Oorja_ , the lotus started blooming slowly. It made its way towards the rhythmic chants of Lord Brahma. By the time it reached the man of quintessential merit, it had a thousand petals. Completing his chants, the Lord stepped on the floral pedestal and seated himself, clutching the _kamandal_. The lotus then curved upwards from the Vishnu's navel in a clean parabola. A wave of energy surged between the two beings through that lotus as if, a mother was communicating with her child through the umbilical cord.

This was the Mahadev's cue. He laid down the tiger skin mat on the ice slab just beside the magnificent creature, facing it. Seating himself on it, he folded his left leg and placed it on his right one. The toe of his right leg touched the cold layer of ice beneath. His hands were placed on the knee and ankle of his folded leg. His palms faced outwards. The first fingers of both the hands curled inwards with the thumb placed on their respective nails. His remaining fingers pointed downwards. He straightened his spine as a prompt to Lord Brahma, who acknowledged it by scooping a dew drop from the lotus and placing it in the _kamandal._ He channeled the surging energy between him and Lord Narayan in the _kamandal_. A foaming, bubbling yet surprisingly cold torrent of water started rising inch by inch the brazen container. When it almost reached the brim, Lord Brahma slightly tilted it aiming for the matted locks of the Mahadev. The roaring waters flowed at a tremendous velocity until it reached the raised inverted U-shaped portion of Lord Shankar's locks. A feeling of blissful serenity coursed through his entire being as soon as the waters wetted his locks, cascading beautifully like a tender creeper. The scar on his forehead shone with a dazzling gleam and a wave of mystic clairvoyant energy travelled towards the man-lion. It concentrated on his chest exactly at the place where his heart lied, catering an unfathomably soothing sense of conglomeration to the Vishnu.

The smiling Lord Narayan now closed his eyelids followed by Lord Brahma and Lord Pashupati. The trio was drifting into a stage of semi-consciousness known as _Yoganidra_ , the yogic sleep. As if on a cue, their lips parted and their vocal chords strung together producing the holiest of all syllables in the Aryan lexicon: "AUM".

A halo was slowly forming around the individual heads of each of the three _Yogis._ Gradually outlining their entire body, the halos radiated outwards until all the three celestial auras intersected one another. This wonderful spectacle meant that they had successfully begun decoding the mysteries of past, present and future. In other words, the phenomenon of _Trikaldarshan_ had been set in motion.

The Universe savored every moment of this extraordinary vista of divinity being etched in its canvas. How could the Devas be left out? Wholeheartedly taking part in that banquet, they sumptuously feasted their eyes.

"Tridev have begun Trikaldarshan, my liege." A charioteer observed from the high heavens.

"I know Matali; a firm edifice has been laid to my fortress. The Vanquisher of Indra your days are numbered." The rider stated while eerily looking down with anticipation at the Time's reel being unfurled.


End file.
